1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic price scale used in supermarkets, department stores, or specialty stores, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic price scale is widely used, for example, in supermarkets etc. A LCD (Liquid Crystal Display device) is used for a display device of such electronic price scale. In general, a STN (Super Twisted Nematic) type of LCD, which is relatively inexpensive, is used.
A display of the LCD is seen differently depending on angles of view. Here, the angle of view is an angle formed by a vertical line from the LCD surface and a line of sight. For example, when the line of sight is on the vertical line, the angle of view is 0 degree. Therefore, for the STN type of LCD, when the angle of view is changed, the contrast thereof is changed accordingly so as to suppress a change in that how the display is seen.
A TFT type of LCD is substantially used for note-type personal computers etc. In such a computer, the LCD is configured to change its own angle. But, the LCD used for an electronic price scale is configured in such a manner that its own angle is fixed. The angle of view differs depending on the case that the LCD is looked up from below and the case that the LCD is looked down from above, thereby a difference in the contrast occurs. Therefore, there is a problem that the shop assistant cannot easily see the screen of the LCD.